


Finding Love Is Better Than Finding A Gold Mine

by Written_On_The_Trees



Series: The Trees' October 2020 Writing Challenge [7]
Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Being Lonely Together, Dom is a soft boy (or dragon), F/M, First Meetings, Getting Together, Loneliness, October Prompt Challenge, Prompt Fic, and then, he just wants to be loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_On_The_Trees/pseuds/Written_On_The_Trees
Summary: Day 7 of my 31 October Writing Prompts. Prompt:Dragon.As all his friends move on with their lives, Dom's feeling lonely...but maybe he's found someone he can be lonely with.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Trees' October 2020 Writing Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949572
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Finding Love Is Better Than Finding A Gold Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So, just as to let everyone know how little I plan this shit out, I wrote a dragon-inspired story about MGK because it was what came to mind when I got the prompt for 'gold', and then five days later I got a prompt for 'dragon'. Clearly I need to learn to look forward a little more...but since I'm back on the subject, enjoy a sort-of sequel to [Not All That Glitters Is Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771818).

Dom smiled as Colson proudly introduced his human to the assembled group of dragons. He was about two seconds away from picking the small woman up and showing her off like a trophy, but she didn’t seem to mind. Dom didn’t think he would either; the way the Colson looked at her said it all - he adored his human. It shone from him like the sun: obvious to anyone who so much as glanced at the couple.

Dom was overjoyed for his friend…but he was also envious.

Everyone he knew was settling down, finding partners and having hatchlings, and Dom just…wasn’t.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t looking: he really, really was! It was just hard to find someone that wanted him. Humans were scared of him because he was a dragon, and dragons thought he was just…well, _weird_. Which was fair; Dom was weird for a dragon, given that he spent more time in his human form than he did in his scales, but he didn’t see why that bothered so many people. It made him feel good, and it wasn’t like he hurting anyone else!

He was just doing what made him happy, but apparently that made him incredibly unappealing to other living beings. Sure, Tom, Adam, and Colson had never minded, and they were all great friends, but none of them were romantically interested in Dom, and Dom wasn’t romantically interested in any of them - at least not seriously, especially since they all found partners. It was more than a little depressing, although he didn’t have time to dwell on it, not with the way the whole cave had just fallen silent.

A tall figure had paused in the entrance of the cave, shrouded in a black cloak that covered her from the top of her head down to her ankles, leaving only her bare feet exposed. Not that anyone needed to see any more than that.

They already knew who she was.

_“It's the Messenger.”_

_“What does she want here?”_

_“Shh!”_

The whispers died down as the Messenger looked around the cave, curling her lip in distaste as she took in the crowd that Colson had invited…and obviously finding them all lacking.

It wasn’t new; the Messenger was an odd member of the magical community. She was a neutral figure: the only one trusted to communicate and mediate between different supernatural groups, which meant that she didn’t have any enemies - but she didn’t have any friends either. It was a lonely job, and from what little he knew about Messengers, they often went one of two ways: retreating into themselves, or becoming…hostile. The current Messenger had gone down the second path.

And, apparently, she was feeling particularly hostile tonight.

“Well, quite a glittering crowd you’ve invited today, Baker. Dragons, the Fey, some were-animals, and - oh, how quaint: even the _rabble_.” She sneered at the small group of witches gathered in the corner, before turning back to Colson: “I really felt _quite distressed_ at not receiving an invitation.”

Colson glared at the witch: “You weren't wanted.”

“Not wan- _oh_!” the Messenger clasped a hand over her heart, mockingly pretending to be upset: “Oh dear…what an _awkward_ situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight…well, in that event, I'd best be on my way.”

Dom could see where this was going - and tried to smooth it over before anything kicked off: “You're not offended, Messenger?”

“Why, no, of course not.” she smirked.

Dom could tell she wasn’t lying…but something about her smirk didn’t ring true with Dom. When she swept out of the cave, ignoring the gathered beings watching her leave, Dom followed her out into the night.

He knew it had to be lonely having no friends. Dom was lonely, and he had loads of friends - he just couldn’t find a partner. The Messenger had no partner and no friends and now people were refusing to invite her to things even out of politeness, as was custom.

She had to be lonely…he’d bet half his hoard on it, if the speed she was moving away from the party was any indication.

For a woman on bare feet, she moved through the forest with ease. Even with eyes that allowed him to see well in semi-darkness like the moonlight night around him, between the swiftness she moved through the trees and the long black cloak she wore, Dom struggled to keep up with her. It was only thanks to sheer determination that Dom managed to stay on her trail. Determination, and a sudden certainty that nobody should be feel lonely in a world full of people. Not her, not him, nobody.

And he was going to fix that - at least for the Messenger and himself. As soon as he caught up with her.

_Which she is not making easy for me._

She really wasn’t…until all of a sudden she was, coming to a dead stop a few feet in front of him: “Why are you following me?”

“I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Of course I’m okay.”

Dom knew he probably shouldn’t poke the metaphorical bear…but he’d come this far, so he wasn’t going to back down now: “You sure? I mean…I thought you might be a bit lonely.”

Nothing in the Messenger’s body language changed, but the air around them suddenly felt charged, just like it did before lightning was about to strike - though when she spoke, the Messenger’s voice was icily calm: “And why would you think that?”

“Because I am.”

Slowly, the electric feeling in the air faded.

The Messenger’s body language relaxed…and then slumped, like she was suddenly carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. Dom knew better than to push - at least not anymore than he already had - but seeing an infamously powerful woman look so defeated, even through the shroud of her cloak, was sadden. He wanted to reach out to her, to comfort her, but he didn’t dare. He wouldn’t touch anyone without their permission, but especially not witches like the Messenger, who could flatten him with one spell.

At least not until he saw her shoulders shudder in an unmistakable sob.

Dom didn’t think, he just wrapped the Messenger into a hug. Up close and personal, she was a lot shorter than she appeared, short enough that he could tuck her head under his chin when he wrapped his arms around her.

He was honestly worried about her…smiting him of something for a few seconds, but instead she buried her face in his neck, and stayed there mutely. She was shuddering, but Dom couldn’t hear anything, or feel any wetness soaking into his shirt, the Messenger just silently cried into his shoulder until she was done.

“Better?” Dom asked, allowing her to pull away to gather herself.

The Messenger didn’t answer, just shrugged slightly: “Honestly, I don’t know what came over me. I apologise.”

“Nah, you don’t have to apologise.” Dom reassured: “We all have bad days.”

“Yourself included, apparently.”

“Yeah, myself included.”

Slowly, as if she wasn’t sure of herself, the Messenger reached up and pushed her hood back, revealing the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen.

Even with puffy red eyes, her wary expression, and the darkness obscuring the true colour of her hair and eyes, the Messenger was still stunning.

“You seem nice.” she mused: “I don’t understand why you’re lonely.”

“All my friends are settling down with partners, having hatchlings, moving on with their lives…and I’m not.” Dom explained, trying to keep his tone light, but not quite pulling it off: “It’s not as bad as having no friends, I know, but…”

“But at least having no friends would make you used to the loneliness. Sometimes it better not knowing what you’re missing…”

Dom didn’t know about that…but he supposed it didn’t matter too much; the Messenger had a friend now: “Well, neither of us have to be lonely now. We have each other.”

The Messenger looked at him for a few seconds, with eyes that seemed to be able to see right into his soul, but Dom didn’t flinch.

He wanted to be her friend - if that meant he had to deal with a few unsettling stares, then so be it.

“You’re a dragon.”

It wasn’t a question, but Dom answered it anyway: “I am.”

The Messenger nodded: “Dragons don’t start drama. You just sit on your gold mines and keep yourselves to yourselves.”

“Doesn’t make us bad friends.” Dom pointed out.

The Messenger smiled: “Far from it. I think I’d like to be friends with you, Dominic.”

Dom grinned, happiness bubbling in his chest – and the boiling over when she leaned up to press a kiss against his cheek.

“Maybe we can try the getting together thing too.” she whispered to him: “I think dragons might be good at that too…or, at least, you might be.”


End file.
